


Momswap- The return

by Raptarion



Series: Momswap [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Momswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper all wait for the ship from Homeworld to arrive on the beach. Steven has shown up unexpectedly, and now it's too late to get him to safety. And so they wait to face the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momswap- The return

Steven watches in fear from behind the others as the great hand of the ship hovers in front of them. It slowly turns, curling into a fist with the palm facing upwards. Then the fingers unfurl, and crash into the beach with incredible force. Sand is sent flying into the air, and almost threatens to push them back from the shock-wave alone. A sphere emerges from the palm, hovering by some unseen force. It approaches the crystal gems, who stood tense, unsure of what to expect. The sphere stops when it reaches the finger tip of the ship, and then disappears slowly, revealing the invasion force.

There were six figures that appeared from within the sphere. Two were familiar. Pearl, who had sent the marble robots to reactivate the kindergarten. And Amethyst, who had escaped the planet on an old ship. The former looked spiteful, face scrunched up in disgust as she looked down at them. Amethyst looked uncomfortable and guilty, rubbing the back of her neck, and avoiding eye contact with the group.  
The four remaining gems were far smaller in comparison to the two familiar faces. Three, near identical red gems. The only thing distinguishing one from the other was the placement of their gems. Well that, and one of them stood apart from the others, next to the final gem. A blue gem, who sat on a floating chair, surveying the group from the same height as Amethyst through a curtain of hair hiding the upper half of her face.

"There! There they are Sapphire! These are the trouble makers who have been interfering with my assignment." Pearl says, with an accusing finger pointed at the crystal gems.  
"...this is it? There are only four of them." Sapphire drawls, leaning against an armrest.  
"Well they've been making a mess of things." Pearl snaps.  
"Listen here. I'm only going to tell you this once. You are NOT welcome here. Leave this planet immediately." Jasper yells.  
Sapphire leans forward in her chair.  
"You... I know you." Sapphire says slowly. "You're that Jasper. From Blue Diamond's court. The one who ruined everything."  
"You know her?" Steven asks.  
"Shh." Jasper barely turns her head to shush Steven, keeping her furious eyes trained on Sapphire.  
"And you're Lapis Lazuli. The one she saved." Sapphire says, turning her head slightly.  
Lapis doesn't say anything.

Sapphire leans back in her chair.  
"This is quite the surprise. I thought for sure you two had been shattered in that little rebellion of your's. But no. You've been here the whole time. I wonder if you even realize how far you've fallen. At its' peak the forces of Rose Quartz inspired awe. She was not to be trifled with. But now look. All that remains of her armies. A weak willed soldier who couldn't finish the most important task of her life. A foolish aristocrat who sacrificed everything for a Jasper. A lowly Peridot, as worthless as the millennia old technology she has to work with. And..." Sapphire pauses.  
"What even is that?" Sapphire asks.  
"That's nobody important." Amethyst bursts out.  
"That's not for you to decide. Now what is it." Sapphire asks, a dangerous tone to her voice.  
"It calls itself a 'Steven.'" Pearl chips in.  
"He' not a threat. I bet even you could take him on if you wanted." Amethyst chattered.  
"What do you mean 'Even me.' Amethyst?" Sapphire asks, turning her head to look at her. The air seems to grow colder.  
"Well, uh. I mean nothing really. It's just that..." Amethyst stammers.  
"This is what happens when you spend a few thousand years away from homeworld. You forget how to speak to your betters." Sapphire scoffed. Amethyst just looks down at her feet and murmurs something Steven and the others can't hear.

"Ugh. Sapphire! I'm bored! Are we fighting these traitors or not?" Whines one of the smaller red gems at the front of the group.  
"You're quite right Ruby. Enough talking. I've spend the last several thousand years restoring the reputation these two ruined. I'm eager to pay them back for all the trouble they've caused." Sapphire says. She lays a hand on a small panel in the armrest of her chair, and it hovers down to the beach. All of the other gems jump down to the sand after her. Save for the Ruby guard staying near her side, who grabbed hold of the side of the chair and floated down with her.  
"Listen to me Sapphire. You don't need to do this. Just turn around. There's no need to start this war over gain." Lapis pleads.  
"War? Don't make me laugh. This isn't going to be a war. This is just cleanup. Getting rid of the useless junk we left behind." Sapphire smirks. As she speaks, the two Rubies at the front lock arms. With a joyous and taunting laugh, their gems begin to glow. Their bodies morph together as they fuse. Unlike the fusion Steven has experienced in the past, the rubies did not change appearance at all. They looked exactly as they had before, just bigger. They were now much larger than anyone else in the group. Except of course Jasper. Who still towered above anyone else. Amethyst meanwhile summons her whip. She clearly does this with a great deal of reluctance.

"You leave me no choice then." Lapis declares. With a rush of sound, the ocean shifts. An enormous wave rises up, overtaking the ship entirely, and heading to crash into the invaders. Sapphire simply swipes a command onto her chair's console. The sphere they had arrived in reappears, hiding both her and her remaining Ruby guard. Pearl summons a similar sphere by activating the screen on her metal plated arm. The two spheres rise off the ground to face the wave. A great shock-wave of force emerges from the spheres, disrupting the wave, and sending the water flying back.

Amethyst and the Ruby fusion charge forward. Amethyst swings to the right to get a better shot at Lapis. The Ruby seems more interested with a direct collision with Jasper, who was happy to oblige. They collide into each other, and begin a desperate brawl.  
Lapis summons more water from the ocean, and turns it into an enormous war hammer. It strikes down on Amethyst, who dodges out of the way. She begins slashing at the water with her whip as it swings at her, which does little to make the weapon less dangerous.  
Peridot begins firing from the improvised laser gun on her wrist at the spherical ships, as one of them begins to start dive bombing her. She tries to duck out of the way as one makes a beeline for her, but it hits her regardless, and sends her falling to the ground. The ship stops in midair, and a panel opens up. Pearl looks out in smug triumph.  
"Ha ha ha! How do you like that, Pebble?" She berates. Peridot responds with a laser blast that narrowly misses hitting Pearl directly.  
"Ah! Why you..." Pearl growls, before the panel closes up and shields her from more harm. Her voice is heard again, much louder this time as the ship amplifies her voice. "You think that little toy is impressive? I'll show you a REAL laser."  
The ship fires a laser at Peridot's feet. Where it touches, an explosion occurs, sending Peridot flying back.

Jasper quickly gains the upper hand in her fight, landing a solid punch on the Ruby fusion, which she follows up with a headbutt. Her helmet does enough damage to split the ruby fusion apart. She quickly stomps on one, and kicks the other, causing them both to poof before they could do anything else.  
Lapis does not have the same luck in her fight. Amethyst quickly chooses to ignore the water weapon in favor of attacking Lapis directly. She tries to fly away, but Amethyst's whip flies out and wraps around her leg. With a mighty heave, she is smashed into the sand. She looses concentration, and her water weapon walls do the ground uselessly. Amethyst pulls her in, and puts her in a hold. One large hand pulls both her arms behind her back and holds them there, the other wrapping around her torso. Her arm is so large it almost hides her completely behind a solid wall of muscle.  
"Stop it!" Steven cries, running up to Amethyst and grabbing hold of her leg. "Amethyst please stop! Let Lapis go!"  
Amethyst looks down at Steven, her face still painted with guilt. "I'm really sorry Steven."  
"Listen to what the boy says Amethyst." Jasper says threateningly, approaching them.  
"It's not my call to make. You have to bring that up with Sapphire." Amethyst declares.  
"Fine. Hey Sapphire! What were you even thinking sending two rubies to face me like that? They might have stood a chance if there were three of them. But two? You should know better than that. Now why don't you cut your losses and leave, before this gets any uglier." Jasper calls up to the ship.

The spherical ship gives no reply, but slowly lowers to hover back in front of the larger ship they had arrived in. The sphere disappears to reveal something unexpected. Neither Ruby nor Sapphire were inside. A much larger figure than either of them, nearly as tall as Jasper, stands within. Their outfit was a mismatched jumble of what Ruby and Sapphire had worn. They had fused while inside the ship. Jasper looks at this in shock.  
"You... fused? But... that doesn't make sense. There's no way Homeworld would allow this. They wouldn't have changed that much." She states.  
"Homeworld can make exceptions for their elite. Besides. How a Sapphire chooses to use her Rubies should really be her business alone." The fusion states.  
"That's disgusting. How do you manage to even stay together when you think like that? " Jasper growls.  
"I don't think I've ever seen a Jasper talk so much. Why don't you just do what you were made for, so we can get this over with." They say, raising her hand and making a come here gesture. Jasper scowls in anger, but charges at the fusion regardless. Just as she makes a swing at her, she ducks down, and pulls something out, as if from nowhere. A baton of sorts, with blue electricity arcing from it. It jabs Jasper in the side. And suddenly, Jasper stops moving. She shakes in pain as lines of blue energy start to form on her body. One wraps around her right arm. Her left arm shoots out to grab hold if it, as part of it falls off. Steven can only watch in horror as she struggles to hold the limb in place. But it's futile. The blue energy envelops her more and more, and within moments, she begins falling apart completely. Before Jasper can hit the ground, she poofs. The fusion stands above her fallen gem triumphantly.

"Revenge has never felt so sweet." She says. Then she turns to Steven and approaches. Steven backs up, only to run into Amethyst. The fusion approaches, and picks him up by the neck of his shirt.  
"Now. What to do with you?" She asks.  
"Listen. Sapphire." Amethyst starts.  
"Garnet." The fusion snaps.  
"Garnet." Amethyst repeats. "Listen. I say we just let this one go. I mean, they're not a threat. And you don't have any personal grudge against them. Why don't we show a little mercy to a helpless native?"  
"Hmph. All that time on this planet really did go to your head. But considering you DID capture Lapis for me, I suppose I can be convinced to oblige you this request. Loyalty should be rewarded after a-" Garnets says, before stopping mid sentence. She has caught sight of Steven's gem.  
"This... this is the gem of Rose Quartz." Garnet gawks.  
"What?" Amethyst asks, surprised.  
"Rose Quartz... what happened to you? Why are you in this pitiful form?" Garnet questions. Steven is too afraid to give a proper response. He notices a glow out of the corner of his eye. The rubies that Jasper had beaten were reforming.

"Rubies! Bring this prisoner back to the ship." Garnet says, tossing Steven to the ground at their feet. "Amethyst, you bring Lapis. We're returning to Homeworld immediately."  
"What?!" Pearl screeches, bringing her ship down to eye level with the fusion. "You can't be serious. That isn't our mission! We're supposed to-"  
"I don't care what the mission is! We've just found Rose Quartz. Blue Diamond must be informed of this at once. Let's go." She orders. Steven is dragged to his feet, and hauled onto the ship. Peridot is brought in behind him by Pearl, the fight knocked out of her upon seeing Jasper and Lapis defeated. Jasper brought in by Garnet, her gem clutched in the fusion's fist. And Lapis brought in by Amethyst, struggling the entire time. Steven feels numb from everything that had just happened. He was powerless to help. They were all powerless. They had lost. And now, he didn't know what would happen to them. Only that they were being taken to Homeworld to see Blue Diamond. He wonders through his worry what she was like. If she was anything like Sapphire, then they were in serious trouble.


End file.
